


La leyenda del Sol y la Luna

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: El hijo del Sol, fuerte, inteligente, valiente. El hijo de la Luna, sereno, apacible, virtuoso. Los dos pequeños se convirtieron en la dicha de sus padres, dejando atrás sus días de soledad. Al menos hasta el día en que visitaron la Tierra por primera vez y conocieron el amor de la forma menos esperada.





	1. El Sol y la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Había comenzado a escribir esta historia en abril del año pasado, pero por alguna razón me olvidé totalmente de ella, al igual que otras tantas, hasta ahora que las encontré. Es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir pero en su momento estaba muy emocionada por compartirla. Está basada en la leyenda del Sol y la Luna y serán sólo tres o cuatro capítulos cortos pero espero que la disfruten. 
> 
> Advertencias: Ligero OOC, AU, drama  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

### EL SOL Y LA LUNA

Cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez al principio de los tiempos, se enamoraron perdidamente. Nunca antes hubo amor tan intenso como el que se tuvieron el Sol y la Luna. Cada día desde que se conocieron, los amantes se reunían y conversaban, y se conocían, y entre más se conocían, más enamorados caían el uno del otro. Era simplemente magnífico.

Fue entonces cuando el mundo fue creado, y el Sol y la Luna fueron elegidos para darle el brillo que iluminaría su existencia. El Sol iluminaría el día y la Luna iluminaría la noche, obligados así a vivir eternamente separados.

La tristeza invadió a los amantes ante la crueldad de su destino, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a ir contra los designios de Dios. Entre caricias y besos desesperados, ambos consumaron su amor antes de la inevitable separación, con la esperanza de que el recuerdo de esa noche les diera la fuerza suficiente para soportar la distancia.

La Luna iluminaba solitaria y melancólica las noches del mundo, perdida en su tristeza. El Sol, a su vez, iluminaba con fervor los días pero tampoco era feliz. A pesar de poseer su propio brillo, la felicidad había abandonado a los amantes.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la Luna pasaba las frías noches iluminando a los enamorados y bohemios, volviéndose la protagonista de innumerables poesías y canciones.

El Sol se convirtió en el más importante de los astros, iluminaba el día y brindaba calor y felicidad a los hombres durante su jornada, llenando los corazones humanos de calidez.

La Luna lloraba amargamente noche a noche su terrible destino y el Sol, viendo sufrir a su amada, decidió que él sería fuerte por los dos, dándole la fortaleza que necesitaba para aceptar la decisión.

Como no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, decidió pedirle un favor especial a Dios. Le pidió compañía para su amada, quien no soportaría la soledad como él, y Dios, en respuesta, creó a las estrellas para hacerle compañía. Pero eso tampoco acabó con su tristeza.

Ambos vivieron así, separados. El Sol finge que es feliz y la Luna no consigue disimular su tristeza. El Sol arde de pasión por la Luna y ella vive en las tinieblas de su añoranza.

La orden de Dios era que la Luna fuera siempre llena y brillante, pero sólo cuando es feliz consigue ser llena, cuando es infeliz mengua hasta que su brillo se vuelve imperceptible. Los hombres siempre intentaron conquistarla de incontables formas, soñando con ser correspondidos, pero nadie jamás consiguió su corazón por mucho que lo intentaron.

Ambos, Sol y Luna, cumplieron su destino durante siglos tal como les fue encomendado y Dios, en recompensa, decidió aliviar su soledad con un regalo especial que hiciera sus días más felices. Ambos fueron bendecidos con la dicha de un hijo, fruto de su amor por la humanidad.

Algún día cuando los niños, que no estaban destinados a conocerse, hubieran crecido lo suficiente y ellos no pudieran continuar más con su labor, heredarían la noble labor de sus padres para convertirse en los nuevos Sol y Luna que iluminarían el mundo. Y ellos, luego de cumplir por tanto tiempo, podrían finalmente volver a estar juntos y vivir ese amor que, aunque les había sido negado, no había hecho más que crecer en sus corazones.

El hijo del Sol, fuerte, inteligente, valiente. El hijo de la Luna, sereno, apacible, virtuoso. Los dos pequeños se convirtieron en la dicha de sus padres, dejando atrás sus días de soledad. Aunque no todo fue tan fácil para los nuevos padres, quienes tuvieron que enfrentar el reto más grande que les había sido encomendado en toda su larga existencia.

###### 

—¡Erwin! ¿Dónde estás? —El Sol llamaba a su hijo desde su trono, masajeando sus sienes mientras se preguntaba en qué momento había perdido de vista a su pequeño. Estaba seguro que le había visto a su lado apenas un momento antes.

Con el paso de los años, el Sol había comprendido que la tarea de mantener quieto a su indomable hijo era de lejos la más complicada que le habían asignado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento ese adorable bebé al que podía sostener con apenas una mano se había convertido en un niño con demasiada energía como para quedarse tranquilo por más de cinco minutos.

De reojo, pudo notar como una de las largas cortinas rojas que adornaban el recinto se movía ligeramente. Podría simplemente levantarse e ir a buscarlo, pero sabía por experiencia que aquello terminaría en una persecución que no tenía tiempo de atender. De él dependían muchas cosas en la Tierra, y por mucho que quisiera atender a su hijo había asuntos que debía tratar antes de poder tomar un descanso por corto que éste fuera.

En vez de ir a buscarle, el Sol fingió no haberle descubierto y se dedicó a ordenar un poco su larga túnica de oro, dando tiempo a que él se acercara lentamente en un infantil intento por sorprenderle, siendo atrapado por su padre apenas estuvo a su alcance.

—Te tengo. Ahora dame un respiro. —Le tomó en brazos y besó la frente del niño para luego sentarlo en su regazo, disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad ya que sabía no duraría mucho.

El niño, mientras tanto, se removía entre los brazos de su padre en un nada sutil intento por escapar. A pesar de su corta edad, una inexplicable necesidad de aventura se apoderaba de él y le empujaba a ir cada vez más lejos, hambriento de independencia.

Erwin, el hijo del Sol, era un niño de hermosos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo iluminado por su padre, y cabello rubio tan brillante como un rayo de sol. Su piel blanca contrastaba con la bronceada del astro rey, pero esa no era la única diferencia que había entre ellos. Mientras el Sol reinaba apacible los días, Erwin aprovechaba cada oportunidad para escabullirse y visitar algún lugar "desconocido", y aunque nunca iba lejos de la vista de su padre, el Sol era consciente de que cada vez se alejaba más de él. ¿Cómo se suponía que estuviera tranquilo cuando su propio hijo parecía estar cada vez más lejos de él?

###### 

Levi, el hijo de la Luna, era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos grises asemejaban la luz reflejada por su madre, su cabello era oscuro como la noche y su pálida piel idéntica a la de su madre resaltaba sus finos rasgos, tan finos como los de los ángeles favoritos de Dios. La Luna no podía negar que estaba orgullosa de él, pero algunas veces deseaba entender por qué su pequeño prefería mirar el cielo nocturno antes que salir a jugar con las estrellas, que tanto se esforzaban por ganar su amistad.

La preocupada reina miraba a su hijo desde su trono, tratando de entender lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y le mantenía retraído la mayor parte del tiempo mientras las estrellas intentaban en vano comenzar una conversación con el niño.

Ella sabía que su hijo era feliz, podía verlo en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos o en esas radiantes sonrisas que le regalaba cuando le tomaba en brazos y le hacía cosquillas, pero por más que le preguntaba si algo le estaba molestando o algo le preocupaba, el niño simplemente negaba, dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su madre y se recostaba en el suelo para perderse durante horas observando las blancas nubes pasar por el cielo, tal como hacía en ese momento.

—¿Levi? —Le llamó con ternura, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

Con el paso de los años, la Luna había aprendido a dejarlo ser, permitiéndole vivir en su propio mundo y compartiendo juntos tanto tiempo como sus obligaciones le permitían. Amaba tanto a su hijo que no desperdiciaba ni un segundo que pudiera sostenerle en sus brazos.

Levi tomó la mano de su madre y le sonrió mientras ella lo levantaba del suelo hasta sostenerlo en brazos, encogiéndose contra su pecho como el niño pequeño que era al tiempo que ella besaba sus mejillas con cariño. Esa noche de nuevo había desaparecido mientras jugaba con las estrellas, y ellas preocupadas habían acudido a su reina para notificarle de su ausencia, aunque para ella ya era una situación de lo más normal por lo que ya no salía corriendo a buscarlo, en vez de eso prefería darle tiempo antes de ir a su encuentro.

Algunas veces le encontraba dormido en los jardines, otras, mirando al cielo, pero ya conocía la mayoría de los escondites del niño, aunque no le era indiferente el hecho de que cada vez iba más lejos de ella. La Luna atrajo más cerca a su pequeño, que a sus ojos siempre sería su bebé, mientras se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de sostenerlo de esa forma. Aunque no lo dijera, le preocupaba que llegara el día en que creciera lo suficiente y dejara de depender de ella, pues sabía que cuando eso sucediera no habría nada que controlara su espíritu ansioso de libertad.


	2. Hijo del Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten.

### HIJO DEL SOL

Por mucho que el Sol odiara admitirlo, su hijo ya no era ese pequeño niño al que había cuidado con todo su amor. No, ese niño inocente que necesitaba de su padre y que le buscaba para que le protegiera, ya era suficientemente mayor e independiente como para desaparecerse durante días enteros sin que él supiera donde estaba.

No era la primera vez que Erwin desaparecía sin decirle nada, pero siempre volvía algunas horas después, sentándose a su lado para contarle a dónde había ido, las cosas que había hecho, lo que había aprendido, y aunque no fuera nada que el Sol no supiera ya, él escuchaba atentamente los relatos de su hijo sobre los lugares que había "descubierto" en el reino de su padre.

Erwin no era un chico tranquilo, y el Sol tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que sería imposible controlar el espíritu aventurero de su hijo. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que nunca iba más allá de sus dominios, donde podía estar tranquilo por la seguridad del joven. O eso era antes de que decidiera que ya no era suficiente. Luego de casi una semana sin saber nada de su hijo, el Sol supo que aquello no podía significar algo bueno.

Erwin, mientras tanto, caminaba sin prisas de vuelta donde su padre con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que su padre estaría preocupado y que seguramente sería regañado apenas llegar, pero ya no era un niño y la idea que se le había metido en la cabeza no le permitía preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera convencerle de que le dejara visitar la Tierra.

Desde niño había admirado el trabajo de su padre, iluminando a los humanos y dándoles el calor que necesitaban para realizar sus actividades. Gracias a él podían cultivar sus alimentos y criar a sus animales, y Erwin recordaba haber estado emocionado cuando supo que él heredaría ese trabajo, pero ahora, mucho tiempo después, no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera lo que quería hacer.

Sí, amaba a los humanos casi tanto como a su padre y deseaba ayudarles como él lo hacía, pero la simple idea de pasar la eternidad encerrado, viendo el mundo desde lejos, le enfermaba. Necesitaba viajar, explorar el mundo, ir más allá de los dominios de su padre que ya conocía mejor que la palma de su mano. Necesitaba recorrer ese mundo que tanto amaba. Pero primero necesitaba convencer a su padre de dejarle ir.

—Padre, tenemos que hablar. —Dijo sin rodeos apenas llegó ante su presencia.

El Sol cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirar a su hijo, señalando el asiento libre a su lado para que se sentara. Estaba seguro de que sería una muy larga conversación.

—A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, Erwin. —Se quejó fingiendo indignación.

—Sabes que me alegro mucho de verte, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte y no puede esperar. —El joven sonrió animado y, sin darle siquiera el tiempo para abrir la boca, soltó lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza todo ese tiempo. —Quiero ir a la Tierra…

###### 

Con el paso de los años, la Luna había tenido que aceptar que su hijo creciera en su propio mundo, rodeado de las cosas que eran dignas de su atención aun cuando ella se empeñaba en que no estuviera solo y las estrellas le hicieran compañía, pero Levi no tenía interés en hablar con ellas, ninguna tenía nada nuevo que decir.

Al menos ella estaba tranquila sabiendo que era un joven centrado, siempre estaba a su lado donde podía cuidar de él y encargarse de que nada le hiciera daño. O eso era antes de que Levi descubriera que había cosas más maravillosas en otro sitio, lejos de la protección de su madre. En sus intentos por encontrar un sitio tranquilo donde relajarse con algún instrumento, Levi había ido alejándose un poco más cada vez, satisfaciendo una curiosidad que no sabía que tenía.

Su hijo siempre había sido así, tranquilo pero ansioso por conocer más de aquello que le maravillaba. Siempre buscando algo nuevo, algo más interesante que admirar en soledad. La Luna entendía que era parte de su naturaleza, pero no podía dejar de lamentar que ese bebé del que había cuidado hubiera crecido tan rápido hasta volverse independiente.

Levi, ajeno a las preocupaciones de su madre, se encontraba bastante alejado de ahí, explorando de nuevo ese lugar que ya conocía a la perfección. Por mucho que amara el reino de su madre, ya no había nada ahí que pudiera sorprenderle o llamar su atención. Llevaba ya un par de días caminando sin rumbo, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le demostrara que aún no lo había visto todo.

Siempre había amado a su madre, además de admirar el trabajo que hacía iluminando las noches de los humanos. Durante toda su vida había disfrutado el ver como la luz que ella les brindaba inspiraba a los artistas, quienes pintaban preciosos retratos de su madre, escribían canciones para ella, o le dedicaban poemas, tratando de ganar su corazón sin que a ella pareciera importarle.

Cuando su madre le contó que algún día él continuaría con su legado, Levi se preguntó si los humanos harían lo mismo para él, si tratarían de conquistarlo como hacían con ella, y no pudo evitar ilusionarse al pensar en ello. Sin embargo, cuando el cielo nocturno se volvió aburrido y falto de cosas nuevas, decidió que debía conocer ese otro mundo, ese de donde provenían los eternos enamorados, los bohemios nocturnos, los artistas. Tenía que ir a la Tierra.

—Madre —le llamó tímido al regresar, pues hasta entonces no había sido consciente del tiempo que permaneció fuera—, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que incluso te hizo olvidarte de mí? —A pesar del reclamo, le recibió como siempre con los brazos abiertos.

—Jamás podría olvidarme de ti. —Respondió antes de confesar lo que le tenía tan abrumado esos últimos días. —Quiero visitar la Tierra.

La Luna le miró a los ojos, preocupada. No estaba del todo segura de que fuera buena idea dejar ir a su amado hijo. Ella conocía a los hombres, sabía lo malos que podían llegar a ser, y la simple idea de que su hijo pudiera resultar lastimado de cualquier forma le era inconcebible.

###### 

La primera vez que Erwin bajo a la Tierra, moría de emoción por todas aquellas cosas que sería capaz de descubrir. Claro que no fue una tarea fácil convencer a su padre de que le dejara ir, pero ser hijo del Astro Rey tenía sus ventajas, como el hecho de ser un hábil manejador de las palabras. Un poco de conversación elocuente y el Rey aceptó los deseos de su hijo, con la condición de que apenas la hubiera recorrido por completo volvería a su lado y se prepararía para ser su sucesor.

Así, en poco tiempo, se encontró finalmente vagando por ese vasto territorio que tanto soñaba con explorar y que ahora se alzaba glorioso bajo sus pies. Siguió durante horas el cauce de un río, recorriendo algunos pueblos por los que atravesaba, totalmente maravillado por lo interesante que era ese mundo. Era todo tan distinto a lo que veía desde el reino de su padre que Erwin estuvo seguro que jamás se cansaría de ese lugar.

Conversó con algunos humanos, les observó labrar la tierra y probó los frutos que recogían, deleitándose con todas las nuevas cosas que había ahí esperando a que las descubriera. Pero había algo que le llamó la atención más que cualquier otra cosa, y eso era el paso del tiempo. Para Erwin, los días eran siempre luminosos pues en el reino de su padre siempre era de día, pero estando en la Tierra observó un fenómeno que nunca antes había conocido: la noche.

Entre más tiempo pasaba en ese lugar, pudo notar como la luz de su padre comenzaba a atenuarse, provocándole una sensación de pánico cuando el cielo se tornó de una extraña tonalidad anaranjada rojiza. Había estado tan asustado que incluso llegó a pensar que algo malo había pasado por su culpa al haber abandonado a su padre, pero luego de calmarse un poco pudo ver como los humanos no parecían darle importancia, lo que le dejó aún más confundido.

Decidido a observar hasta el final lo que estaba pasando, se acercó al río y se sentó en la orilla, esperando lo que viniera. No podía explicarlo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. Un milagro.

Fue entonces cuando la noche cayó deleitando por primera vez sus juveniles pupilas. Erwin nunca había experimentado tanta oscuridad en su vida, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación, se dio cuenta de que no era realmente tan oscuro, había una luz similar a la que su padre brindaba pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Más fría y blanca que la del sol, más tenue, pero que parecía provenir del mismo lugar. Mirando al cielo, Erwin vio con asombro a la Luna por primera vez.

A partir de ese momento, Erwin aprovechaba los días para viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares nuevos y hablar con las personas que se encontraba en el camino y, cuando el cielo comenzaba a tomar esos colores tan insólitos, se alejaba a algún lugar solitario donde pudiera disfrutar de la tranquilidad que aquella presencia le provocaba desde su lejanía y de su singular belleza.

Una de esas noches, varios meses después de su llegada, Erwin se internó más en el bosque, tratando de encontrar un mejor lugar para admirar esa desconocida presencia tan similar a su padre. Caminó en un agradable silencio hasta que llegó a la orilla de una laguna en lo más profundo del bosque, donde por obra del destino conoció a la criatura más bella y majestuosa que había pisado la tierra. Frente a sus ojos, solo podía ser un ángel.

En el agua de la laguna, rodeada del más bello paisaje, se reflejaba la Luna, llena y majestuosa, pero no era eso lo que le había robado el aliento sino la gloriosa imagen de la luz de la Luna iluminando la pálida piel de la joven que lavaba su cuerpo en las quietas aguas.

No pudo resistir su curiosidad, o quizás había sido víctima de sus impulsos, se acercó más, escondiéndose entre las hojas del arbusto más cercano para apreciar mejor su belleza. Su piel tan blanca como la luz de la luna reflejada en la laguna, que podía jurar que era suave como la seda, sus ojos grises tan claros como las nubes nocturnas, cabello negro como las noches más oscuras. Y ese cuerpo fino y pequeño que le llamaba a recorrerlo con las más suaves caricias.

Sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo, el joven hijo del Sol cayó perdidamente enamorado. Sólo que no se trataba de una joven como había imaginado, era un chico como él, pero mucho más hermoso que los mismos ángeles.

Pensó en hablarle, pensó en confesarle el profundo amor que había sembrado en su pecho con tan sólo su presencia, pero el hasta entonces desconocido miedo se apoderó de él dejándole inmóvil. Su cuerpo le hipnotizaba, sus gráciles movimientos le cortaban la respiración. Aquella criatura era la perfecta encarnación de la belleza y estaba allí para deleitar sus ojos con su desnudez.

Pero el momento no duraría para siempre. Aunque había perdido la noción del tiempo, sabía que había pasado al menos un par de horas observándolo hasta que finalmente salió del agua, cubriéndose con una túnica de seda blanca mientras afortunadas gotas se atrevían a recorrer su piel llenándolo de celos.

Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse...

###### 

La primera vez que Levi bajo a la Tierra, estaba nervioso por el cambio, pero moría por conocer aquellas cosas que sólo había podido admirar a la distancia. El problema principal fue convencer a su madre, pero luego de prometer que sólo iría por las noches y que se alejaría de los lugares peligrosos, la Luna accedió a dejarlo ir con la condición de que, cuando estuviera satisfecho, volvería a casa y se prepararía para tomar su lugar.

Así, un par de días después, se encontró finalmente en ese nuevo mundo que tanto había soñado con conocer y ahora se encontraba maravillando sus ojos.

No podía explicarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que había algo mucho más hermoso esperando por él. Un milagro.

Las primeras noches, se paseaba por los pueblos mezclándose entre los humanos que, pese a la oscuridad, se reunían para entonar canciones escritas para su madre. Les miraba intentando conquistarla como tantas veces había hecho, pero había algo diferente, casi mágico, en verlo ahora desde otra perspectiva.

Recorrió varios pueblos, conoció a muchas personas, y finalmente fue capaz de comprender la extraña fascinación que los humanos tenían por la noche, aunque lamentaba no poder quedarse más allá de ella para conocer eso que los humanos llamaban "el día". Aquello que al parecer era el momento más activo para ellos, cuando la luz brillaba dorada en contraste con el blanco brillo de su madre. Por mucho que deseara conocer aquello, no podía faltar a su promesa.

Algunas noches después, mientras tomaba un descanso de su recorrido por la Tierra, se acercó a una laguna iluminada por su madre en el bosque más precioso que pudo encontrar, para descansar un poco y aprovechar para asear su cuerpo.

Fue entonces, mientras se sumergía en las frescas aguas, que sintió una presencia abrumadora, que llenaba sus sentidos y le impedía concentrarse en su labor, una presencia que despertaba en él la curiosidad infantil que hacía mucho no sentía.

Con cautela, procurando no ser descubierto, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada de forma discreta hasta dar con el dueño de su curiosidad. Ahí, entre los arbustos, sus ojos depredadores le miraban con atención provocando por primera vez el temblor en su cuerpo.

Por un momento dudó si debería ir y confrontarlo o seguir con lo suyo hasta averiguar sus intenciones. Decidió esperar un poco más. Continuó lavando su cuerpo mientras le miraba de reojo, tratando de verlo a pesar de la oscuridad, aunque para su desgracia era imposible distinguir cualquier rasgo suyo en esa posición. Incluso llegó a creer que se trataba de un animal salvaje, pero de inmediato descartó la idea.

Una parte de él quería terminar su descanso y salir de allí de inmediato, pero otra parte, mucho más grande y atrevida, disfrutaba ser el centro de atención de esos ojos y le decía que no había peligro. Y Levi le hizo caso.

El hijo de la Luna, que siempre había amado la belleza y las artes, manifestaba con su cuerpo sus más grandes pasiones con naturalidad. Desde su andar hasta sus movimientos más cotidianos, todos eran suaves y fluidos como si danzara en el aire.

Pero esa noche, nervioso por los ojos que le vigilaban, sus movimientos parecían dedicados a encantar a su observador, aun cuando él mismo se sentía torpe y avergonzado. Así fue como el hijo de la Luna conoció la vergüenza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero podría asegurar que fue más que un par de horas lo que estuvo en ese lugar, seduciendo al peligro bajo la luz de su madre. Fue entonces cuando decidió que era suficiente, ya había armado un plan.

Salió del agua con lentitud, complacido al tener su total atención pero nervioso por mostrarse ante él hasta llegar a la orilla, tomando una túnica ligera para cubrirse mientras caminaba fuera de la laguna, apenas unos metros lejos del otro dándole la espalda sin cuidado. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

Con toda la confianza que aún le quedaba, se atrevió a romper el silencio, deseoso de conocer sus intenciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar ahí?

###### 

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar ahí?

Una voz grave y melodiosa le sobresalto, haciéndole caer entre las hojas que hacían de escondite.

—Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tan torpe. —Agregó la misma voz con seriedad.

Miró hacia todos lados buscando a quien fuera que le había descubierto pero no encontró a nadie, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente se había vuelto loco. Hasta que se encontró con la mirada gélida del joven que había estado espiando.

—Lo lamento, yo... —Su ágil mente trabajaba en inventar un pretexto, una excusa para haberse quedado mirándole todo el tiempo que estuvo en el agua, pero tenerlo frente a él, tan cerca que si estiraba su brazo fácilmente podría tocarle, le impedía pensar con claridad. Optó por decir la verdad mientras se ponía de pie. —Lo lamento mucho, pasé por aquí por casualidad y...

—¿Es una costumbre espiar a las personas mientras se asean?

Fue interrumpido por él con la que parecía una genuina pregunta. Ahora que estaban frente a frente pudo apreciar sus rasgos finos, además de su estatura menor a la suya y su complexión delgada pero bien proporcionada. Algo dentro de él le llamaba a sostenerlo entre sus brazos con devoción y no dejarlo ir jamás.

—No estoy seguro de que lo sea. —Respondió cuando al fin logró conectar sus ideas, apenado por no conocer la respuesta a pesar del mucho tiempo que llevaba estudiando a los humanos. Pero eso no podía decírselo.

—Ya veo. —El joven pareció meditarlo un momento, frunciendo el ceño de una forma que le pareció realmente adorable. —En ese caso no creo que este bien que lo hagas.

La conclusión a la que llegó casi le hizo reír, pero se contuvo para no molestar a su nuevo acompañante y en vez de eso le sonrió amablemente.

—No creo que lo esté, evitaré hacerlo de nuevo.

Desde pequeño, siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, pero había algo en él y su forma de hablarle que le impedía pensar con claridad lo que iba a decir antes de hacerlo. Entonces pensó que él no podría ser una persona cualquiera, debía tratarse de algún noble. Un príncipe quizás. Sí, él debería serlo, eso explicaría su forma de hablar y su apariencia perfecta. Y esos ojos obstinados.

—Eso estaría bien. —El joven pareció dudar un momento, como si estuviera debatiendo algún asunto importante en su mente, provocando en él un enorme deseo por saber lo que estaba pensando hasta que finalmente le miró de nuevo y, luego de un suspiro, continuó. —¿Te quedarías un poco más? No conozco a nadie así que...

—¡Por supuesto! —Se apresuró a responder sin ocultar la emoción que le provocaba su propuesta, lo único que llenaba su mente era la posibilidad de conocerlo más y estar un poco más a su lado. Y, con un poco de suerte, volver a verlo la próxima vez que bajara a la Tierra.

—Me llamo Erwin. —Agregó golpeándose mentalmente por su falta de modales, ofreciéndole su mano educadamente.

—Levi. —Respondió simplemente, estrechando su mano.

Si no fuera porque debía mantener la compostura, Erwin hubiera saltado de emoción por ambas cosas, conocer su nombre y haber sido capaz de tocar esa hermosa piel, mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado.

Ambos caminaron hasta la orilla de la laguna, sentándose a la orilla bajo la sombra de un árbol, manteniendo una distancia prudente pero mucho menor a la que sabían sería correcto mantener con un extraño.

Erwin charlaba emocionado sobre todo aquello que sabía, los lugares que había conocido, las cosas que había visto, los conocimientos que había adquirido, y él le escuchaba con atención, maravillado por las historias y la sabiduría del otro.

Ya muy entrada la noche, las conversaciones se convirtieron en poemas, desde algunos recitados al viento hasta otros susurrados al oído de Levi, buscando demostrarle de algún modo el amor que había nacido en su corazón.

El tiempo pasó volando para ellos y entre más hablaban, más seguro estaba Erwin de que era él a quien quería entregar su corazón. El problema sería explicarle quien era y hablar con su padre sobre ello... debería planear muy bien las palabras que usaría para explicarle que se había enamorado del más hermoso de los humanos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el amanecer se anunciaba ya en el firmamento y Erwin se decidía a confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero algo cambió, y el semblante de su amado se tornó nervioso.

—Debo irme. —Anunció Levi, levantándose de un salto frente a un muy decepcionado Erwin.

—¿Tan pronto? Quédate un poco más —suplicó levantándose tras él, resistiendo el impulso de tomar su mano para detenerlo—, hay tanto que quisiera contarte...

—No puedo. Debo volver antes del amanecer. —En su mirada, Erwin pudo ver la pena de dejarlo, rompiendo su propio corazón ante la inevitable despedida.

—Al menos... ¿te volveré a ver? —En ese momento podía jurara que el brillo en sus bellos ojos grises fue un reflejo del suyo propio, devolviéndole un poco de la esperanza que creía perdida.

Un silencio que pareció eterno se instaló entre ambos, volviendo el ambiente pesado mientras el tiempo se acababa para ellos.

—Esta noche... —respondió Levi al fin, haciéndole liberar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo— te veré aquí esta noche.

Sin más palabras ni esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo hasta perderse de su vista, dejando una profunda sensación de vacío instalada en el pecho de Erwin. Nunca había creído en eso que los humanos llamaban "amor a primera vista", pero no podía encontrar otra explicación para lo que sentía por Levi.


	3. Hijo de la Luna

### HIJO DE LA LUNA

Al volver a casa, Levi fue directo en busca de su madre. No podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo del joven que había conocido, pero tuvo que obligarse a disimular sus emociones cuando llegó ante la presencia de su madre.

—Bienvenido a casa. —Le saludó la Luna, atrayéndole en un apretado abrazo. Aunque ya hubieran pasado varios días, no podía acostumbrarse a ver a su hijo partir lejos de ella.

Correspondiendo a su abrazo, Levi se preguntó qué pensaría su madre si supiera lo que había pasado esa noche. Aunque ella amaba a los humanos, no había forma en que ella aprobara que su hijo se interesara en uno. Ante ese pensamiento, Levi dudó por un momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que pensaba del chico que conoció, e incluso era incapaz de decir que le conocía. Si tenía que ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía en ese momento, ese sería Curiosidad.

Como cada día, Levi le contó lo que había hecho, los lugares que había conocido y las personas con las que había hablado, omitiendo el tiempo que pasó con Erwin. Aunque su madre podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la Tierra, él le había hecho prometer que no le vigilaría y confiaba totalmente en ella, por lo que al menos estaba seguro de que ella no sabía nada sobre eso. El simple recuerdo de aquella sensación desconocida hacía su pecho vibrar.

La Luna le escuchaba con atención, notando un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hijo que nunca antes había visto. Quizás era la emoción, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Había deseado tanto hacer ese viaje que la Luna comprendía el sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos. Además, ella mejor que nadie conocía lo mucho que su hijo amaba ver a los humanos en sus actividades nocturnas, pero vivirlo de cerca debía ser una experiencia maravillosa para él.

—Madre, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme durante el día?

—Hay muchas más personas durante el día, algo podría pasarte. —Respondió ella simplemente, segura de que no volvería a preguntar.

A Levi no le gustaban las multitudes, aun recordaba las muchas veces que, siendo tan sólo un niño, salió corriendo para esconderse tras las piernas de su madre cada vez que las estrellas se reunían para jugar con él. Odiaba las multitudes, al igual que odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero tal vez no tendría que estar entre una. Tal vez podrían pasar el día en ese lugar donde se habían conocido.

—¿Y si no salgo del bosque?

La pregunta la dejó confundida. Su hijo nunca insistía o cuestionaba sus decisiones, y no había nada en el día que no pudiera ver por la noche. ¿Por qué entonces insistía en quedarse a comprobarlo? Seguramente había escuchado sobre eso en alguna de sus visitas, pero una vez le había comentado que sólo le interesaba ver a los humanos durante las noches, cuando mostraban su lado artístico. Algo debió hacerle cambiar de opinión.

###### 

Apenas estuvo sólo, Erwin se permitió dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. En los meses que llevaba en la Tierra, había visto cosas majestuosas, bellezas sin igual, maravillas naturales, pero ninguna podría competir con la soberbia belleza de Levi. A su lado, todas esas cosas no eran más que simples adornos. Y qué decir de aquella gloriosa imagen, la pálida piel de sus mejillas coloreándose con un tenue carmín cuando le hablaba al oído.

Si alguien le dijera que había algo más hermoso que eso, Erwin no le hubiera creído. Sobraba decir que él nunca pensó que un humano pudiera atraerle de esa forma, pero algo en él se sentía diferente al resto. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Erwin conocía a los ángeles desde que era un niño, por lo que estaba seguro de que Levi no era uno de ellos, aunque sí que lo parecía. Los ángeles eran hermosos, de rasgos finos y apariencia perfecta, pero sumamente arrogantes. Estar tan cerca de Dios les inflaba el ego hasta volverlos insoportables, con algunas marcadas excepciones.

Algunas veces visitaban a su padre para darle algún mensaje y él, incapaz de contener su curiosidad, se acercaba a ellos con el fin de entablar conversación. Algunos le ignoraban simplemente, pero otros se tomaban el tiempo de sentarse a su lado y contarle algunas cosas que habían visto o vivido durante su estancia en la Tierra. Pensando en ello, probablemente esas conversaciones habían sido el detonante para su excesiva curiosidad y su deseo de viajar a ese lugar del que tanto hablaban.

Durante varias horas se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo entre los árboles, sintiendo por primera vez que no quería hablar con nadie o ir a otro sitio. En su mente, lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasara a prisa y la noche cayera en el mundo.

¿Podría su padre hacer que los días fueran más corto? Al darse cuenta de su deseo egoísta miró al cielo con disculpa. Los humanos aprovechaban cada segundo del día para sus actividades y él no tenía derecho a afectarles por un deseo propio. Tendría que encontrar algo con qué distraerse mientras esperaba a su amado.

No quería alejarse mucho de aquel bosque, aunque en realidad tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a algún pueblo cercano y regresar antes del anochecer. Tal vez podría buscar a Levi en los alrededores, pero había estado tan concentrado en admirarle que ni siquiera había prestado atención a la dirección que había tomado cuando se fue.

Tratando de recordar el camino por el cual se había ido, se encontró caminando en círculos entre los árboles, sorprendido ante su inusual falta se orientación. Cada vez que probaba seguir un camino diferente, se encontraba de nuevo ante aquella laguna, como si su suerte se empeñara en recordarle el glorioso encuentro de la noche anterior. Resignado, decidió sentarse a esperar.

¿Qué tan largo es el día? Se había hecho la misma pregunta varias veces mientras el cielo aun no parecía tener intenciones de oscurecerse.

###### 

Levi tuvo que aceptar que su madre tenía razón cuando ella sugirió que podía visitar otro sitio si no quería tener que volver a casa cada vez que amanecía. Si bien era cierto que siempre era de noche en algún lugar y que era más de lo que habían acordado, esa no era precisamente la respuesta que Levi esperaba. Claro que tampoco podía quejarse, al menos no sin confesar sus verdaderos motivos.

Aún podía recordar a la perfección la expresión en los ojos de Erwin cuando supo que debía irse, además de la forma en que le había pedido que se quedara. Nunca le había parecido tan difícil cumplir una promesa hecha a su madre. En la soledad del cielo nocturno, Levi se preguntaba si volverían a verse. Claro que pensaba volver esa noche tal como le había dicho, pero ¿y si no esperaba por él? El sólo imaginarlo era suficiente para llenarle de temores que nunca había conocido.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó una estrella, sentándose a su lado.

No había notado su llegada, por lo que tardó un momento en comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

—No, no pasa nada. —Respondió luego de un largo silencio, sorprendiendo a su acompañante, quien ya daba por perdido su intento de conversar.

Animada por el aparente buen humor de su príncipe, la estrella se atrevió a preguntar por lo que había hecho durante esos días en que visitaba la Tierra y, por primera vez en todos esos miles de años, se encontró manteniendo una agradable conversación con él. Levi le relataba acerca de los lugares que había visitado, las cosas que había aprendido, las cosas que le habían interesado, y ella le escuchaba con genuino entusiasmo, provocado en parte por sus relatos y en parte por ver esa emoción en él que nunca antes había visto.

Al igual que la Luna, la estrella comprendió que ese viaje había sido una buena idea. Pero había algo más, algo nuevo en sus ojos que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Luego de despedirse, fue en busca de la Luna, preocupada al descubrir que lo que veía en los ojos de Levi era el mismo brillo que el que veía en aquellos que noche a noche intentaban conquistar a su reina.

—Es porque está enamorado. —Respondió la Luna tranquilamente, riendo al notar la expresión asustada de la estrella. —De las artes, de la belleza de ese mundo. Y es por ese mismo amor que él está dispuesto a heredar mi trono.

La estrella pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, aunque no podían imaginar siquiera que esa no era toda la verdad.

Llegada la noche, apenas el cielo estuvo oscuro, Levi se despidió de su madre y bajó a prisa a la Tierra, volviendo a ese lugar donde había prometido encontrarse con Erwin. Grande fue su decepción al notar que, allí donde habían pasado juntos la noche anterior, no había nadie más que él.

En la quietud de la noche, la misma que había amado toda su vida, se sintió sólo por primera vez. Así, el hijo de la Luna conoció la tristeza. Motivado por esa extraña sensación que oprimía su pecho, se sentó bajo el mismo árbol de la noche anterior y comenzó a tocar el arpa que había llevado consigo para deleitar a Erwin.

El silencio fue roto por sus notas suaves, lentas, pero que poco a poco fueron tomando forma hasta convertirse en una melodía cargada de tristeza y añoranza, una que le recordó a aquellos hombres que tocaban sus instrumentos en la soledad de sus hogares luego de ser rechazador por la Luna. Levi siempre les había mirado sin interés, sintiendo la tristeza de sus notas aunque era incapaz de comprender el motivo por el que sufrían.

Pero a diferencia de lo que parecía, él era un romántico de corazón. Y cómo no serlo si había pasado su vida entera escuchando a aquellos que buscaban el amor de su madre, escuchando versos y cantos inspirados por y para ella, buscando ganarse su corazón. Pero uno tras otro eran rechazados sin que él lograra encontrar una razón.

Quizás lo ha escuchado tantas veces que ya está cansada de lo mismo, pensaba Levi cada vez que veía a uno de esos enamorados retirarse derrotado, dejando su lugar a otros tantos que le imitaban noche tras noche. Nadie podía ganarse el corazón de la Luna.

Gracias a ellos, Levi conoció la poesía, conoció la música y las artes y se sintió atraído por ellos como su madre nunca podría hacerlo. Y fue también gracias a eso que, al conocer al joven de cabello dorado, cayó rendido por él, por su conocimiento, por su voz, por las palabras que salían de su boca y endulzaban su oído.

Aunque había estado confundido al inicio, aunque no sabía explicar lo que sentía por Erwin, el enorme parecido entre sus melodías y las de ellos fue lo que le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Fue gracias a los enamorados que fue capaz de reconocer el amor cuando se instaló por primera vez en su pecho llenándolo de inexplicable calidez, pero al mismo tiempo de un profundo dolor.

No era el primer humano con el que hablaba, pero había algo diferente en él que le atraía y le embelesaba como ningún otro podría. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a su madre, tal vez esa indiferencia hacia todos sus enamorados se debía a que ella misma ya le había entregado su corazón a alguien más. Pero, ¿a quién?

Olvidándose de todo por un momento, Levi se concentró en lo que estaba tocando, disfrutando las vibraciones del arpa que se acompasaban con las de su alma. En cada nota iba grabado el recuerdo de ese hombre del que se enamoró. Sus ojos, un sonido largo y profundo, sus labios, una nota más aguda, su voz, un conjunto de notas susurradas al viento. Sin importar cuando lo negase, su melodía no era más que el recuerdo de ese amor. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar hasta él…

###### 

Erwin no podía odiar más su suerte. Nunca antes en toda su larga existencia se había sentido tan frustrado como en ese momento. En su intento por dar con el paradero de Levi, y luego de caminar en círculos, volviendo al mismo lugar una y otra vez, finalmente había terminado por perderse. Justo cuando había asegurado que conocía ese lugar incluso mejor que el reino de su padre, la vida se burló de él haciendo que perdiera el camino que se suponía estaba siguiendo.

Al principio había dado por hecho que si seguía caminando acabaría por volver a la laguna como todas las otras veces, pero entre más caminaba y el ocaso se hacía presente en el horizonte, menos podía encontrar el camino de vuelta. Para cuando todo estuvo en penumbras, Erwin ya estaba demasiado frustrado como para buscar el camino de vuelta. Levi ya debería haber llegado y él odiaba el solo imaginar su expresión llena de pesar el encontrarse sólo. Seguramente se sentiría traicionado en ese mismo instante.

Cansado y estresado como nunca antes, Erwin se sentó sobre una roca, tratando de pensar en una solución. Fue en ese momento que el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por una triste melodía, tan sentimental que incluso hizo a su corazón oprimirse en su pecho. Conmovido por el sonido, comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, dejándose guiar por la esperanza de encontrarse con Levi.

Estaba tan concentrado en las suaves notas que llenaban el aire que apenas pudo creerlo cuando le vio delante de él, igual o más majestuoso que la primera vez que lo vio. Con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado en tocar el arpa entre sus manos, Levi ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

En silencio, procurando no distraer su atención, se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado, sonriendo ampliamente al notar que se trataba del mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Sus dedos se movían por las cuerdas como si flotaran, acariciándolas con tanta suavidad que Erwin no podía creer que emitieran algún sonido.

—Levi… —Le llamó suavemente no queriendo asustarlo.

Al escucharlo, Levi abrió los ojos y dejó de tocar, sorprendido de verle ahí, delante de él.

—Creí que no vendrías. —Dijo con aparente desinterés, pero para Erwin no pasó desapercibido el alivio en sus palabras.

Con una encantadora sonrisa, el hijo del sol se arrodilló delante de su bello príncipe, tomando su mano para besarla con reverencia a modo de saludo. Aún no se sentía digno de tocar su piel, pero era un privilegio que no se negaría. —Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero bajo ningún motivo faltaría a nuestro encuentro.

Levi, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo, disfrutó el roce de sus labios en su piel mientras duró antes de volver a lo suyo. Erwin, complacido con el sonido, se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la suave melodía que creaban sus pequeñas manos. Sin pensarlo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi, agradeciendo el no ser rechazado por él.

Esta vez, del arpa nacieron dulces notas cargadas de emociones que ninguno de los dos sabría poner en palabras, pero que de alguna forma comunicaban exactamente lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. La música era más alegre pero al mismo tiempo tenía un cierto aire seductor que resultaba perfecto para la ocasión.

Pasaron parte de la noche de esa forma, Levi tocando para Erwin y él halagando la maestría con que dominaba el instrumento. Con aire pretencioso, Levi aseguró que podía tocar cualquier instrumento que existiera sobre la Tierra, y Erwin le aseguró que estaría encantado de comprobarlo. Todo era tan tranquilo, tan perfecto, que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los enamorados pues la noche se sintió más larga de lo que en realidad era. Y al mismo tiempo, demasiado corta.

—Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría mostrarte… —Susurró Erwin con aire soñador, entrelazando su mano con la de su amado, quien correspondió gustoso a ese gesto.

—Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo.

Resignado, Levi se limitó a mirar sus manos juntas. Tal vez sonaba tonto, pero podría jurar que encajaban a la perfección. Todo de ese hombre parecía encajar perfectamente con él, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, era como si fueran uno para el otro. Como si hubieran nacido para llegar a conocerse.

—No quisiera que te fueras nunca. —Pronunció tomando sus manos y besando el dorso de la de Levi con anhelo. Que no daría por poder adorarle de esa forma todo el tiempo.

Levi suspiró ante esa declaración. Si antes había dudado de lo que sentía por él, ahora no le quedaban dudas de que lo suyo era un profundo amor hacia Erwin. Él, que creció viendo el amor desde lejos y envidiando a su madre, finalmente era capaz de conocer esa emoción tan abrumadora. Y aunque le asustaba, también le hacía feliz.

—¿Nos veremos esta noche? —Se atrevió a preguntar el hijo de la Luna, intentando en vano ocultar sus emociones de ese hombre que, en sólo dos noches, ya parecía conocerle de toda la vida.

—Estaré ansioso por verte de nuevo.

Erwin sonrió, una sonrisa tímida a comparación de las otras que le había estado regalando, y Levi no pudo contener el impulso que se apoderó de él. Cerrando los ojos, notablemente avergonzado, acunó su mejilla con ternura antes de unir sus labios en un casto beso.

Fue apenas un roce con los labios de Erwin, pero el sentimiento que inundó su cuerpo le hizo sentir como si hubiera esperado por eso desde siempre. Para Erwin, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Todavía no podía creer ser tan dichoso como para haber probado los labios de su amado.

Inmóvil por la sorpresa, Erwin no pudo sino mirarle con la misma vergüenza que reflejaba el rostro de su príncipe. Jamás imaginó que sería él quien diera el primer paso, pero no le incomodaba en absoluto. Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Levi se alejó internándose en el bosque, mirando atrás tan sólo para despedirse de él.

—Hasta esta noche.

###### 

Lejos de ahí, en lo más alto del cielo, Dios observaba estoico el furtivo encuentro de sus hijos. Desde un principio no se suponía que sus más amadas creaciones se conocieran, pero ellos habían burlado al destino hasta el punto de repetir la misma historia de sus padres.

Cuando les dio la vida, notó de inmediato algo que le llamó la atención: sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, y no había sido obra suya. Fue por eso mismo que pensó que serían perfectos para heredar el lugar de sus padres. De esa forma, el Sol y la Luna podrían volver a estar juntos y vivir esa vida que les había robado cuando les encomendó iluminar al mundo.

Con sus hijos ocupando sus lugares, la vida en la Tierra prosperaría pues ellos se complementarían de una forma que nada en el mundo podría igualar y al no conocerse el uno al otro, no habría sentimientos que les hicieran infelices. Sus vidas estarían dedicadas enteramente a la humanidad, ese sería su único amor.

Pero se habían conocido, se habían enamorado, y Dios por primera vez no supo cómo enfrentar la situación. Quizás era tiempo de reunir de nuevo a los viejos amantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo será el último.
> 
> Ahora, aprovecho para hacer un pequeño anuncio. He decidido hacer el reto de los 30 drabbles durante octubre, todos serán EruRi aunque con distintas temáticas y géneros. La lista completa de temas está publicada en mi página de Facebook, pueden encontrarme con el mismo nombre. Y de igual forma les invito a leerlos en su momento.


	4. Hasta siempre, mi amor

### HASTA SIEMPRE, MI AMOR

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más deseo en éste momento?

Erwin le miró curioso, ansioso por conocer la respuesta. Si estaba en sus manos, haría cualquier cosa por complacer a su amado príncipe. —¿Qué es?

—Que la mañana no llegue nunca. —Levi miró al cielo, clavando sus ojos grises en la figura de su madre. Cada noche que pasaban juntos, se preguntaba cómo haría para confesarle la verdad a Erwin, cómo le explicaría su verdadera naturaleza y, sobre todo, cómo le explicaría a su madre que se había enamorado perdidamente de un humano. Eso en el caso de que Erwin no le odiara por haberle mentido. Su corazón dolía de sólo pensarlo.

Erwin le miró un poco resentido, pero a pesar de todo podía entender a la perfección cómo se sentía. Besando su frente, le atrajo en un apretado abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido. Él podría pedirle a su padre un poco más de tiempo, que prolongara la noche un poco más cada día, pero ¿con qué fin? No había forma en que pudiera pedirle algo así sin tener que confesar que había estado viéndose con un humano por las noches. No sólo eso, que estaba totalmente prendado de él. Y Levi… aun no podía encontrar el valor para decirle la verdad.

Así, unidos en un abrazo, ambos se debatían internamente sus propios asuntos, odiando tener que mentirle a la persona que más amaban pero al mismo tiempo temiendo perder al otro si decían la verdad. Era todo tan difícil que en más de una ocasión habían considerado dejar de verse, pero nunca funcionó.

—¿A dónde vas todas las mañanas? Tal vez podría ir contigo. —Se atrevió a sugerir Erwin, acariciando su mano con ternura para aplacar sus propios nervios.

Luego de pasar casi dos meses juntos, Erwin estaba más que seguro de que Levi era un príncipe de algún lugar cercano. Algunas veces él le hablaba de su madre y de las cosas que hacían juntos durante el tiempo que se iba, pero Erwin estaba convencido de que había algo más que no le estaba diciendo. Tal vez su pequeño amor estaba comprometido… de sólo pensarlo se sentía morir.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras, estoy seguro de que te llevarías bien con mi madre. Ella te amaría. —Levi sonrió imaginando un encuentro entre ellos dos. Erwin era todo un caballero, amable, elegante, valiente, seductor… tan diferente a todos los demás, a todos esos hombres que noche a noche intentaban conquistarla, a los hombres que tanto temía que le hicieran daño. Estaba seguro de que su madre lo aceptaría. Lo haría si Erwin no fuera un humano. —Pero sabes que no es posible. No ahora, al menos.

—Ya no puedo estar lejos de ti. —Respondió Erwin con tristeza, dejando varios besos en su rostro.

No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación, pero nunca era fácil despedirse. Con el amanecer ya muy próximo, ambos dejaron de hablar de eso para aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

###### 

Cuando Levi volvió con su madre, estaba más nervioso de lo usual. Aunque no había vuelto a insistir sobre quedarse después del amanecer, cada día era más difícil inventar cosas nuevas que contarle a su madre e incluso comenzaba a olvidar aquellas que le había contado anteriormente, haciendo que se equivocara algunas veces o mezclara las cosas.

Sólo un par de días antes había comenzado a contarle sobre un supuesto viaje por el desierto y terminó hablando de los "asombrosos animales que nadaban en él". Por fortuna, la Luna había creído que estaba demasiado emocionado y ese era el motivo de su confusión, pero ella no era tonta, y Levi sabía que si continuaba de esa forma acabaría por enterarse. Si tenía que elegir entre contarle y dejar que se enterara por su cuenta, Levi prefería enfrentar su furia por haberse enamorado de un humano y no por haberle mentido a su madre.

Totalmente seguro de su amor por Erwin, Levi se convenció de que nunca encontraría el momento adecuado para contárselo a su madre si seguía postergando las cosas.

—Madre… —Le llamó con toda la seguridad que pudo apenas estuvo ante su presencia. —Hay algo que quisiera contarte.

La Luna, emocionada por el regreso de su hijo, le abrazó cariñosamente y pidió a las estrellas que les dieran un momento a solas, abrazándole por los hombros mientras le guiaba hasta el pequeño salón privado donde siempre le recibía.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, hijo? —Preguntó desviando el tema. Conocía tan bien a su pequeño que podía ver la angustia en sus ojos desde que llegó. Lo que sea que quisiera hablar, debía tratarse de algo serio.

Levi suspiró, estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurría una buena historia para esa noche.

—Fue una noche muy agradable. —Comentó con sinceridad, tratando de probar algo diferente.

La Luna sonrió ante la expresión de su hijo. Ella había sido la primera en tomarle en sus brazos, le había visto abrir los ojos al mundo por primera vez, le había amado desde que supo de su existencia, sería imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Por desgracia, al verle tan nervioso supo que lo que vendría no le iba a gustar.

—Cuéntame.

Fue una simple palabra, pero para Levi fue como si estuvieran dictando su sentencia de muerte. Amaba tanto a su madre que no quería hacerle daño, pero ya no podía concebir su vida sin Erwin a su lado y sin su sonrisa que empujaba lejos todos sus miedos.

—Yo… conocí a alguien —comenzó, abrazando un redondo cojín bordado con hilos de plata y evitando la mirada de la Luna—. Fue hace ya unos días, nosotros nos hemos visto algunas noches y… mamá, estoy enamorado de él.

Ella suspiró con tristeza. No dudaba de sus palabras, bastaba con verle a los ojos para notar ese brillo que fácilmente podría competir con su propio resplandor, pero no podía apoyarlo. —Levi, ven aquí, hay una historia que quiero contarte.

###### 

—¿¡Por qué no!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo amar a un humano!? —Erwin le levantó la voz a su padre por primera vez, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver su mirada dolida.

—Trata de entender, hijo mío, no hay forma de que te unas a un humano. Ellos son frágiles y temerosos, ¿ya le has dicho quién eres? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando lo sepa?

El Sol estaba preocupado. Había pasado ya casi medio año desde que su hijo comenzara su viaje, pero en cuanto le vio de vuelta no había podido ignorar ese brillo en sus ojos. Como su padre, sería imposible no notarlo, le conocía mejor que a sí mismo y le amaba desde siempre, ¿cómo podría no darse cuenta? Antes de que Erwin pudiera siquiera explicarle, él mismo le había preguntado directamente de quién se trataba.

Por un momento incluso pensó que su hijo se había enamorado de la Luna, y de cierto modo hubiera sido comprensible, él mismo no había dejado de amarla ni un poco, pero aunque le aliviaba saber que no era el caso, tampoco podía decir que estaba feliz. Erwin era su hijo, su único y amado hijo, y lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era verle sufrir, por eso no podía apoyar ese amor.

Erwin se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada al suelo. Su padre tenía razón, no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Levi por miedo, porque temía que se asustara y se alejara de él, pero incluso si eso no pasaba no había garantía de que iba a funcionar. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a ver a Levi envejecer y morir en unos pocos años?

—Erwin, yo sé cómo te sientes, pero trata de ser razonable. El único amor que puedes sentir es amor por la humanidad, así fue designado por Dios cuando naciste.

El hijo del Sol le miró con molestia, odiando por primera vez el destino que le había sido impuesto. Su amor por la humanidad era muy grande, pero más grande aún era el amor que sentía por Levi, no pensaba renunciar a él.

—Tu no lo entenderías, padre. Yo no puedo amar a la humanidad como tú, si alguna vez te hubieras enamorado podrías saber cómo me siento.

El Sol, aunque quería molestarse por su respuesta, era consciente de que Erwin no tenía forma de saber lo que había pasado entre él y su único amor tantos miles de años atrás. Por mucho que quería molestarse, aquello no ayudaría en nada a aplacar las emociones de su hijo. —Erwin… yo sí me enamoré.

Erwin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero la melancolía que se reflejaba en el rostro de su padre no podía ser una mentira. Sólo con mirarlo podía sentir un inmenso dolor en él, y por primera vez entendió por qué, aunque siempre sonreía, había una profunda soledad en su mirada.

—Ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y los dos nos amamos como nunca nadie lo ha hecho…

###### 

Luego de contarle esa vieja historia que los hombres se habían encargado de convertir en leyenda, la Luna vio a su hijo partir de nuevo a la Tierra. Le había pedido que al menos le permitiera despedirse de su amado y ella no había tenido el corazón para negarse. En los muchos años que llevaba cuidando de él, nunca le había visto tan triste. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si era la decisión correcta, si en realidad quería ver su propia soledad reflejada en su pequeño.

—Mi reina. —Le llamó una estrella sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Llegó una misiva para usted.

Le Luna tomó el pequeño sobre que le ofrecía y le pidió que se retirara antes de abrirlo. Al leerlo, su rostro pasó de la tristeza al desconcierto y por último al temor. Dios la estaba llamando para una reunión urgente relacionada con su hijo. La sola idea de que podía llegar a perderlo fue suficiente para alterarla a pesar de su siempre tranquilo carácter.

El Sol tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Luego de hablar con su hijo, este se había quedado en silencio por tanto tiempo que pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría contra él. Para su sorpresa, Erwin le había abrazado con fuerza, disculpándose por su imprudencia y rogando que le permitiera despedirse, que le dejara pasar una última noche a su lado antes de volver a casa. Él, aunque sabía que aquello sólo haría las cosas más dolorosas para ambos, no tuvo el valor de negarse.

Le dolía tanto que su historia se repitiera en su hijo que por un momento se arrepintió de haberle dejado ir a la Tierra, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que, aunque fuera poco tiempo, hubiera sido capaz de conocer el amor antes de entregarse a esa vida que más bien era una prisión. Sí, él amaba su trabajo, pero no había un solo día en que no pensara en la Luna.

—Saludos, mi rey. —Perdido en sus pensamientos, no había sido consciente de la presencia del ángel sino hasta que le llamó. —Dios envía una carta para usted.

Asintió en silencio y recibió la carta, esperando a que el ángel se marchara antes de leerla. En tan sólo unas líneas, ese simple trozo de papel había provocado en él una sensación que creía olvidada: miedo.

Llegada la hora, ambos reyes se prepararon con sus mejores galas. La túnica del Sol, resplandeciente y bañada en oro, la de la Luna, sencilla pero bordada con hilos de plata. El Sol recogió su largo cabello rubio en una coleta alta, sujeta con una hebilla de oro, mientras que la Luna peinó su largo cabello negro de forma sencilla, decorándolo con un tocado hecho de perlas.

Sin saber que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo, ambos acudieron a la llamada de Dios, temerosos por el futuro que le esperaba a sus hijos pero dispuestos a interceder por ellos ante cualquiera.

Apenas llegaron al sagrado recinto, fue imposible que pasara desapercibida la presencia del otro. El Sol, al verla frente a él, quedó inmóvil, embelesado por su incomparable presencia. Desde la poca pero infinita distancia que les separaba, podía jurar que no había cambiado ni un poco. Sus ojos grises, su piel de porcelana, su negro y brillante cabello cayendo por su espalda… era como si no hubieran pasado miles de años desde la última que fue capaz de admirarla de esa forma.

La Luna, al verlo, se detuvo en seco antes de seguir avanzando. El tiempo no había pasado por él, su piel bronceada, sus rasgos masculinos, sus brillantes ojos del color del cielo… todo de él seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Si cerraba los ojos, estaba segura de que podría recordar su aroma y sus caricias a la perfección.

—Tan hermosa como siempre, mi bella flor. —Saludó el Sol, recordando las palabras con que lo hacía en aquellos días. Y ella, como antes, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada. —Respondió sincera pero sin acercarse a él. En aquellos tiempos, hubiera corrido a sus brazos, buscando sus labios para compartir varios besos llenos de cariño. Pero eso era antes y, aunque no había dejado de amarlo ni un poco, no quería abrir las heridas que tanto habían tardado en cerrar.

Pero a diferencia de ella, el Sol no pensaba perder la que podría ser su última oportunidad de verla. Cerrando la distancia que les separaba, la atrajo a un abrazo desesperado, besando su frente mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas de dolor y el deseo de reclamar esos labios que tenían grabado a besos su nombre. Ambos eran conscientes de que Dios les había regalado ese momento a solas, y no dejarían de agradecer esa oportunidad única.

—Mis amados hijos. —Les llamó Dios luego de que se separaron, interrumpiendo el reencuentro en el momento preciso. —Creo que ya deben saber el motivo por el que les llamé.

—Mi señor —habló primero el Sol—, entiendo que me ha llamado por el asunto de mi hijo, pero no veo razón para llamarnos a ambos.

—¿Qué pasó con Erwin? —Preguntó la Luna preocupada, aunque no había vuelto a ver al niño desde su nacimiento, le consideraba como un hijo también. —Creí que yo había sido llamada por Levi.

—¿Levi? ¿Está bien? —El Sol también se preocupó, temiendo que algo hubiera pasado con el hijo de su amada.

Aunque los niños no habían crecido juntos y no eran hermanos, les tenían un cariño similar a ambos pese a haberlos visto juntos una sola vez. Sí, los niños eran fruto de su amor por la humanidad, pero también del inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Dios, al ver la confusión en ellos no pudo evitar regalarles una sonrisa compasiva. Al parecer no estaban enterados del todo de lo que estaba pasando. —Pero hijos, ¿acaso no lo han notado?

Al comprender esas palabras, ambos se miraron con asombro y tristeza mezclados. La historia se repetía una vez más.

###### 

Al caer la noche, Erwin esperaba nervioso la llegada de su príncipe. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle por qué tenía que alejarse de él. Lo amaba tanto que la sola idea de no volver a verlo o tenerlo entre sus brazos le rompía el corazón.

Mirando al cielo, se preguntaba si alguna vez podría llegar a ser como su padre, si él también podría renunciar a su amor para cumplir con el destino que Dios había elegido para él. Por esa razón había nacido y esa debía ser su única razón para seguir adelante. Recordando lo que habían hablado apenas un poco antes, se preguntaba si habría alguien destinado a tomar el lugar de la Luna, así como él se convertiría en el nuevo Sol. Le hubiera gustado poder conocerlo.

Levi, en silencio, observaba a Erwin a varios metros de ahí. Llevaba ya un tiempo de esa forma, mirando a la distancia en un intento por grabar en su memoria cada detalle sobre él. Si nunca podría verlo de nuevo, al menos quería estar seguro de que, al cerrar los ojos, le recordaría a la perfección.

Aún no podía creer que su madre hubiera estado tan enamorada alguna vez, pero ahora podía entender muchas cosas sobre ella que siempre le desconcertaron, como el hecho de que nunca parecía interesarse en los hombres que intentaban conquistarla. Su corazón, al igual que el suyo, ya le pertenecía a alguien más. Levi se preguntaba si él sería tan fuerte, si podría soportar escuchar las canciones y poemas, que en otro tiempo le encantaban, sabiendo que no sería Erwin quien las recitara para él.

—¿Levi? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Le llamó Erwin, poniéndose de pie para ir a su encuentro. Fingiendo una cálida sonrisa, le envolvió en sus brazos con desesperación, sorprendiéndose al notar que Levi parecía corresponderle del mismo modo. Tal vez podía notar que algo andaba mal.

—Llegué hace poco, sólo estaba… disfrutando la vista.

Ante la gloriosa imagen de su rostro teñido de carmín, Erwin no pudo sino besar sus mejillas con devoción, posando sus labios en su piel por más tiempo del que solía hacerlo. Que infeliz sería si no podía volver a verle de esa forma. Para él no habría luz si no era la de los ojos de su amado.

—Erwin, hay algo que tengo que contarte. Es importante. —Soltó de pronto, tomando su mano para guiarlos a ambos al interior del bosque. En un pequeño claro, no tan lejos de la laguna, las luciérnagas iluminaban la noche como si las estrellas hubieran bajado sólo para ellos.

El hijo del Sol no lograba entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado, pero no dudó en seguirle, sentándose en el suelo y atrayéndole para que se sentara a su lado, a lo que Levi accedió gustoso. En la quietud de la noche, ambos se tomaron un momento para apreciar la belleza etérea de aquel momento. Mientras Levi apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Erwin, él estuvo seguro de que si ese momento era hermoso, era porque estaban ahí juntos para vivirlo.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? —Preguntó Levi con curiosidad, acariciando su mejilla sin prisas.

Erwin sonrió, perdiéndose en los grises ojos de su príncipe. Qué no daría por congelar el tiempo, poder mirar por siempre el universo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. —Que eres tan hermoso…

Con esa simple respuesta, besó sus labios con lentitud, saboreando su inocencia. Sus manos se posaron en su estrecha cintura, delineando las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo a medida que le recostaba en el suave césped y se acomodaba sobre él, evitando aplastarle con su peso pero dejándole saber que estaban juntos.

Levi, notablemente avergonzado, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndole tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón palpitando contra el suyo, perfectamente sincronizados. Quizás no era el momento o la ocasión, pero al saber que esa podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos, no tenía dudas de lo mucho que deseaba entregarse a él.

Entre besos y caricias, la ropa dejó de ser una barrera para convertirse en su lecho, donde consumaron su amor sin remordimientos, entregándose al otro por completo. Incluso con la agitación propia del momento, sus corazones aun parecían acompasados mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado y sus cuerpos se volvían uno mismo.

Para cuando estuvieron satisfechos, Erwin le rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos, llenándole de besos que, aunque ya no estaban cargados de deseo, seguían expresando el profundo amor que sentía por él.

—Mi madre no quiere que volvamos a vernos. —Soltó Levi de pronto sin darle vueltas al asunto. No quería provocarle más dolor del necesario con su separación.

Erwin le miró confundido, incrédulo. ¿Por qué la madre de Levi no quería que se vieran de nuevo? Quizás su padre había tenido algo que ver en su decisión.

—Mi padre tampoco está de acuerdo con esto. —Respondió con tristeza, atrayéndole más cerca por miedo a que de pronto desapareciera de su lado. Así, yaciendo tan juntos que se sentía como si fueran una sola alma, Erwin decidió que no quería rendirse tan pronto.

—Levi, huyamos juntos. Vámonos lejos de aquí, a donde nadie nos conozca, seremos sólo tú y yo. —Besó su mano con fervor, mirándole a los ojos para hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar su amor.

—Hagámoslo —respondió sin rastro de dudas—, vamos a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

Con ánimos renovados, alimentados por la expectativa, ambos se vistieron a prisa mientras el Sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte. Pero ni siquiera su primer amanecer fue suficiente para distraer a Levi, quien ni siquiera le dio importancia. Su madre no tardaría en notar que había faltado a su promesa. Aunque por dentro doliera saber que la estaba traicionando, algún día ella sería capaz de perdonarlo, Erwin le daría la fuerza para esperar ese momento.

Erwin miró al cielo, disculpándose en silencio con su padre. Sabía que le estaba traicionando, pero confiaba en que algún día entendería por qué había elegido luchar por Levi. Él escribiría su propio destino a su lado. Aun no le decía toda la verdad, pero confiaba en que Levi le aceptaría, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser.

Tomados de las manos, ambos se internaron en el bosque, alejándose del sendero en un vago intento por esconderse de las miradas de sus padres. Por la adrenalina del momento, ninguno notó la extraña luz que comenzaba a formarse ante sus ojos hasta que una abrumadora presencia les hizo detenerse. Sólo le habían visto una vez y ni siquiera eran capaces de recordarlo, pero no necesitaban hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba.

Erwin cubrió el cuerpo de Levi con el suyo, interponiéndose entre él y la imponente presencia ante ellos.

—No teman, hijos míos. Estoy aquí para terminar con esta confusión. —El hombre de cabello plateado, vestido totalmente de blanco, extendió una mano hacia ellos como quien se acerca a un animal herido.

La profunda voz de Dios hizo eco en el bosque, haciéndoles estremecer. No importaba si se trataba de Dios, sus padres o la humanidad misma, no pensaban desistir.

###### 

Ninguno de los dos lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Levi sabía que tratar de huir era ir contra los designios de Dios, pero aun si tenía que ser castigado, no entendían la razón por la que Erwin tuviera que pagar por su pecado. Erwin se hacía la misma pregunta, aunque no por eso dudaría en defender a su príncipe, con su vida de ser necesario.

—Levi… hay algo que no te he dicho. —Sus palabras salieron con toda la seriedad que el miedo le permitió. Levi no parecía estar asustado, pero estaba seguro de que era porque no sabía a quién se estaban enfrentando. Mientras esperaban en aquel cuarto privado en el recinto de Dios, Erwin supo que era el momento de ser sincero con él.

—No, escúchame primero, tengo que confesarte algo. —Le miró a los ojos, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada por haberle ocultado su identidad, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Erwin cubrió sus labios con su mano, silenciando su confesión.

—Esto no puede esperar. Levi, en realidad yo soy…

—Erwin, el hijo del Sol. Levi, el hijo de la Luna —le interrumpió Dios, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno mientras les presentaba—. Ustedes dos nunca debieron conocerse.

—¡Erwin! —Llamó la profunda voz de su padre.

Al escuchar su llamado, ambos voltearon hacia él. Levi, atónito al ver de quién se trataba, se tensó en su lugar mas no se alejó de Erwin. Aunque nunca lo había visto, supo de inmediato que se trataba del hombre del que su madre había hablado. Detrás de él, Levi pudo ver a su madre, quien se acercaba a prisa hasta ellos.

—Mis amados hijos. —La Luna, sin previo aviso, les rodeo a ambos con sus brazos maternales, besando la mejilla de ambos antes de dirigirse a Erwin. —Mírate, has crecido tanto… Eres idéntico a tu padre.

El Sol, que observaba conmovido la escena, se acercó hasta ellos e imitó a su amada, emocionado al tenerlos a ambos en sus brazos por primera vez.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, el parecido con tu madre es impresionante. —Le dijo a Levi directamente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. En verdad eran idénticos, tanto que incluso podía comprender que Erwin se hubiera enamorado de él tan profundamente, tanto como él amaba a la madre de Levi.

Sus hijos, confundidos, no pudieron sino mirarse a los ojos, tratando de procesar toda la información que estaban recibiendo. Sólo un momento antes estaban huyendo de ellos y ahora, como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos les abrazaban de forma cariñosa. No sólo eso, la persona de quien se habían enamorado resultaba no ser lo que pensaban. ¿Qué se suponía que harían ahora?

—Cuando elegí a sus padres para iluminar la Tierra —comenzó Dios, mirándolos a ambos—, sabía que era injusto pedirles que renunciaran a su amor. Pero ellos accedieron sin cuestionarme y durante miles de años han cumplido su labor sin dudar. Sé que fue difícil estar separados, pero su amor nunca se extinguió. Mi intención era que ellos reinaran los cielos hasta el final de los tiempos, pero ¿cómo podría lastimarlos de esa forma cuando ellos no habían hecho más que obedecerme? Fue entonces que ustedes nacieron, con el fin de reemplazarlos llegado el momento y que el Sol y la Luna pudieran volver a estar juntos.

Ambos miraron a sus padres con tristeza. Erwin no sabía nada de eso, pero ahora podía comprender por qué su padre se había encargado de prepararlo durante toda su vida para tomar su lugar. Si elegía a Levi, su padre nunca volvería a ver a la mujer que amaba. Si elegía a su padre, nunca volvería a estar cerca de Levi. La decisión que tomara, la cargaría por el resto de su vida.

Levi no estaba más tranquilo. No quería condenar a su madre a estar lejos del amor de su vida. Si nunca más podía ver a Erwin, estaba seguro de una parte de él moriría por su ausencia, pero no tenía derecho a provocarle ese dolor a su madre. Ella, que siempre le había amado con todo su ser, no merecía que la traicionara de esa forma.

—Ustedes no tenían que conocerse, pero lo hicieron, y tenemos que acordar una solución.

En silencio, Erwin tomó las manos de Levi, uniendo su frente a la de su amado. No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que estaban pensando, a pesar de amarse tanto, a pesar de que no querían vivir sin el otro, tal vez podrían esperar hasta que ellos mismos fueran capaces de reunirse una vez más. Dios era benévolo, él entendería.

—Mi señor —habló la Luna—, eso no va a ser necesario. Nosotros ya hemos tomado una decisión.

El Sol, que había rodeado a su amada con sus brazos, miró a ambos chicos con una sonrisa sincera. Le recordaban tanto a ellos mismos cuando eran jóvenes… el amor que veía en sus ojos no podía ser falso.

—Nosotros continuaremos con la misión que nos fue encomendada.

—Madre…

—No… no tiene que ser así…

El Sol, consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, elevó una mano con autoridad para silenciar sus réplicas.

—Nosotros nos amamos, eso no va a cambiar. Aunque nunca volvamos a estar juntos, aunque no pueda volver a abrazarla de esta forma… —su voz amenazaba con quebrarse, pero no iba a flaquear— nuestro amor de va a morir.

—Ustedes son nuestros amados hijos —agregó la Luna—, nunca podríamos hacerles daño. Si su elección es estar juntos, que así sea. Mi señor, por favor permite que nuestros hijos se unan.

Dios, en su infinita bondad, decidió ceder a los deseos de sus hijos.

—Si eso es lo que desean, que así sea.

Agradecidos, el Sol y la Luna se unieron en un beso lento, profundo, tan emocionado como doloroso. Sabían que sería doloroso renunciar de nuevo a la posibilidad de estar juntos, pero el amor que brillaba en los ojos de sus hijos valdría cada segundo separados.

###### 

El Sol y la Luna iluminaron la Tierra desde el inicio de los tiempos. El amor tan grande que sentían el uno por el otro se reflejaba en el brillo y calidez que le brindaban a los hombres. Dios siempre se había sentido complacido por el trabajo de sus hijos. Pero siempre se sintió culpable por haberles separado. Y más ahora que habían rechazado el volver a estar juntos para permitir que sus hijos se amaran libremente.

Luego de pensar por mucho tiempo, finalmente fue capaz de encontrar una solución que les convenía a todos, y ellos estuvieron más que felices de aceptar su propuesta. La emoción en sus ojos era algo que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

De esa forma, Dios creó el Eclipse, el único momento en que los amantes podían volver a reunirse y vivir su amor.

—¿No es hermoso? —Preguntó Levi mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo cuando Erwin le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo es, pero ¿sabes qué es mucho más hermoso? —Acercando sus labios hasta el oído de su amado, le susurró la respuesta. —Tú.

Levi, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando le hablaba de esa forma y Erwin, completamente enamorado de él, le robaba un beso, y luego besaba sus mejillas, y luego besaba su frente, sonriendo agradecido de poder estar a su lado, adorándole de esa forma silenciosa.

Sus padres se encontraban al menos dos veces al año, y considerando el tiempo que llevaban separados, aprovechaban al máximo cada momento que pasaban juntos. Algunas veces ellos les visitaban y se quedaban un tiempo con cada uno de sus padres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en la Tierra, explorando ese mundo que les había regalado la oportunidad de conocerse y de encontrar el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, la mayor parte del capítulo me mantuvo llorando mientras escribía, sobre todo las partes del Sol y la Luna, y espero haber logrado transmitir esa emoción. Si les gustó, no les gustó, o tienen algún comentario, no duden en dejarlo, estaré encantada de leerlos. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
